Mulan vs Merida
by TheEmeraldArcher
Summary: Based on the "fusion" series by whysoserious1985, I bring you Merida vs. Mulan. Two Disney princesses undergo tests under 21st century science and finally face-off in a simulation to decide who is deadliest! Note, your votes will decide the outcome!
1. Chapter 1

_**HI! Based on the "Fusion" series of whysoserious1985, I bring you Merida vs. Mulan. Two princesses battle to decide who is deadliest!**_

_**And nope, don't own neither of them.**_

"**Princess Merida DunBroch"**

A mysterious hooded figure removes her cloak to reveal bushy wild hair and bright blue eyes in a pale, freckled face. The blue dress waves in the evening air of the forest as she grasps her bow and carefully readies an arrow.

"**Legend of the Scottish Highlands, trained from childhood with bow and sword. At age 16 she has achieved a level of mastery with both weapons unrivaled by even modern-day Olympic athletes. She faced the demon bear Mor´du and freed her mother from a mystical curse."**

Sensing movement behind her the girl turns around to face a 10 feet tall black bear with a scar running its left eye, they both face each other and the bear charges forward, without a moment hesitation the girl fires as the arrow hits the camera; cutting the image to black .

"**Fa Mulan"**

The black haired, thin girl in seen practicing martial art moves in the family dojo. The green traditional outfit barely moves as she lets go three fluid kicks forward.

"**She sacrificed herself to save her father. Joined the Chinese imperial army and completed extensive military training; all the while concealing her true identity. She was also the turning point of the war against Shan Yu, as she fired cannon into a mountain; causing an avalanche that all but exterminated the Hun army"**

Flashbacks of the movie are played, with Mulan beating Shang in hand to hand, running up a hill with weighted bags over her shoulders and firing the cannon into the snowy peak.

**"Who…"**

**"Is…"**

**"Deadliest?"**

**"To find out, our world class fighters are testing these warrior's most lethal techniques."**

"Ok, let her rip," Geoff shouted.

**"Using 21st century science, we'll see what happens when the two warriors go toe to toe. No rules, no safety, no mercy. It's a duel to the death. To decide who is, the Deadliest Warrior."**

**"In Los Angeles, California, we've created a bloody battle zone. Brought together a team of scientists and doctors. And in a Deadliest Warrior first, we will be testing the abilities of the combatants, from the warriors themselves.**

**To find out, we will break down the history of these two women with cutting edge science. **

**Biomedical Engineer, Geoff Desmoulins, finds out exactly how these weapons hurt.**

"To me this is William Wallace versus Sun Tzu. I don´t think we can see anything we haven´t seen before. Of course I could be wrong"

**And ER Physician, Armand Dorian, dissects the trauma and reveals the physical and psychological traits behind the action.**

"We´ve had matchups using Highlander and Chinese weapons before so I don't think we´ll see anything new, at least not from the weapons themselves; of course by the skills of the warriors these could turn out to be a whole new ball game"

**This ground breaking data will be paired with scientific and historic research, and entered into an all new digital combat engine by Max Geiger.**

**Two warriors will fight to the death, and history will be made. But only one will be crowned…Deadliest Warrior.**

The two Disney princesses enter the warehouse to be met by Geoff.

"Girls, thanks for coming" She shook hands with Merida and saluted Mulan with a bowing reverence.

"So, what this is all about?" Mulan asks looking around.

"Well, I thought we had already covered this but we are going to make some tests, save the data and then run a simulation to figure out who would win in a fight without the need of any of you getting killed"

"Then this is a waste of time" The fiery haired princess interrupts "We all know who is going tae win" The thick Scottish accent is easy to notice.

"Yeah, me" Mulan answers, offended.

"Puff. And I thought my brothers had a sense of humor" Both exchange challenging looks.

Sensing the moment to interfere Geoff steps forward "Hmmm, girls?" He says stepping between the two "This way please".

The three hosts look at each other nervously. "Are you ready?"

**Princess Merida DunBroch- Born: 988, Age: 16, Height: 5'4", Weight: 115 LBS**

A 3D model of the girl is put into screen, then the camera zooms in to reveal her sitting on the studio´s couch.

"Aye am the firstborn of the DunBroch clan" She says a bit uncertain, speaking to a camera for the first time and all "Aye know aye will win this battle, simply because nothing Mulan has faced is comparable tae Mor´du. Et is true mae mom helped us out in the end, but I never backed down and when fighting that ye are going to need all the help ye can get"

**To provide a moral boost, her father, King Fergus joins us at the studio.**

"My wee girl is all but defenseless. I have seen her stand up tae the monster that took mae leg. She stopped me when I though her mother was actually an evil she-bear and is the best shooter I have seen in all my life"

**Fa Mulan- Born: 388, Age: 21, Height: 5'8", Weight: 125LBS**

A much-more-confident Mulan appears into camera "Mor´du? That teddy bear? You try seeing a thousand Huns charging towards you and realizing you only have a few seconds to think of a plan before you and your friends are dead. I´m going to win this match up simply because I was trained as a soldier; have superior hand to hand and sword fighting skills"

Then she mutters "And I´m quite sure you backed away on at least one occasion" A flashback of Mor´du pinning a screaming Merida is shown.

**On Mulans corner, her husband and previous captain: Li Shang.**

"When Mulan joined the army she was hopeless" He states laughing "Then something happened in between, all the fight she had in her surfaced. I can say she is one of the finest, if not THE finest soldier this army has ever trained, she packs a hell of a punch" he sates remembering martial arts sparring "And is also an excellent wife but that´s another story"

"So, guys? Any comments before we begin with the tests?" Geoff asks his co-hosts.

"Well, both of these girls are highly skilled with bow and sword. Though I´d give an edge to Merida with the first one Mulan definitely excels her in hand to hand" Armand starts.

"That and the height and weight difference are really going to tip the balance if it comes down to hand to hand" Max concludes.

"Ok, we agree on that. Anything else?"

They shake their heads "I´m just anxious for this to start already!"

**Our experts have weighed their options prior to the testing and established their choices for the battle. The femme fatale fight is set to begin; Fa Mulan, Merida DunBroch:**

**Who…**

**Is…**

**Deadliest?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back to Deadliest Warrior. Today, two Disney Princesses from different times and cultures face-off in a simulated battle to the end to decide who...is...deadliest!**

**Our weapon experts Kieron Elliott and Tommy Leng will be examining their arms of choice and will give us their verdict.**

Both combatants stand next to each other in front of a long metallic table. They unsheathe their weapons and place them over it as the two men examine them carefully.

When they are done they speak.

Kieron Elliot (Highlander Weapons Expert): "Well, let me tell you Geoff this is awfully familiar. Of course we have a classic Scottish Claymore. It´s a heavy sword, designed to give blunt, heavy strikes that will render the opponent useless of dead with a single hit; actually I´m surprised this little lady can wield it effectively; but that´s nothing of a surprise compared to her bow. You see bows weren´t very popular in the Highlands, with their inhabitants preferring throwing weapons such as the axe or ball and chain. This bow is very light and long, I would say the draw weigh is around eighty pounds"

**Here in deadliest warrior we leave nothing to chance, so with the help of a scale we have calculated the draw weigh of Merida´s bow.**

"91 pounds" Kieron smiles "Well, that not only means she is pulling almost her full body weigh with one arm regularly, but that she is going to get a seriously deformed skeleton in the future2 He clears his throat "Now seriously, this is of course going through anything the Highlanders could muster, leather and fur wouldn´t make much of a difference; but we still have to see how does it fare against Mulan´s armor"

Tommy Leng (Chinese weapons expert):  "This is just another day at the office for me Geoff, a jian, the traditional one handed sword; intended for swift, fluid strikes but not particularly powerful.

Mulan´s bow is shorter than Merida´s, it makes it less powerful and shorter in reach, but also easier to move around with"

Geoff: "So girls, the way I see it we are having 5 tests. Sword, bow, hand-to-hand, armor and the x-factor; which is what can you bring into battle that the other one can´t. Attitude, strategy, stealth, it´s your choice ok?" He looks at both of them while speaking "So are you ready?"

"Of course" Mulan answers confident.

"Aye was born ready" Merida states.

**Two princesses have chosen their weapons and will be put to the test, stay tuned to find out who is: the deadliest warrior!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Previously in deadliest warrior, two femme fatales fight to decide who is the best.**

**Merida DunBroch, legend of the Highlands versus Fa Mulan, bane of the Huns.**

**The tests will begin now.**

The camera pans out to reveal the test area, a circle of eight ballistic gel dummies. Both warriors and Geoff stand in the middle.

Geoff: "Ok girls, we already know what your weapons can do on their own. But what we are trying to find out now is your striking speed, accuracy and prowess. So what we are doing now is you´ll stand in the middle of this circle and when given the signal you´ll attack the poor things" He points at the dummies "Your target is to strike the 8 dummies and get as many kills in the least time possible, we´ll give you feedback later okay?"

Both nod.

"Well, let's roll. Merida is first"

Mulan and Geoff abandon the battle ground as Merida readies her sword and gets into fighting stance.

"Ok, ready on three…two…one…go!"

Merida begins to strike, the heavy Claymore swings and the first dummies' head is seen flying through the air. In less than a minute the rest are reduced to a bloody pulp as Merida tries to catch her breath in the middle of the circle.

"Time" Geoff shouts while the Doc goes to examine the wounds. Looking at the severed head he smiles "You don't need a doctor to tell you this one´s dead, the strike went right through flesh, vertebra and severed his head, but that´s a no-brainer so let´s see the rest shall we?" He moves to the rest of the ballistic gel figures and examines the wounds that drip artificial "blood". Some have limbs missing.

"All of these guys are dead or will be in a few seconds. They are bleeding out through mayor injuries in arteries and vital organs, there are too many messy details to list but you can trust me, this is a 100% kill ration"

Merida smiles pleased "You did 58 seconds, that´s pretty impressive and combined with the kill ration I think we´ve got a winner for this test"

**However Mulan won´t give up that easily, she trusts her time in the Chinese Imperial army will give her the edge in this battle.**

Mulan´s face is serious as she steps into the circle.

Geoff: "Starting in three…two…one…go!"

Mulan´s strikes flow fast as lighting and stops without breaking a sweat.

"TIME! 36 seconds!"

**The lighter Chinese sword strikes faster, but what about the injuries they cause?**

**Our medical expert does his job.**

"So Armand, what do we have here?"

"Ok, these first three guys aren´t combat effective, they aren´t dead either but won´t be giving you trouble anytime soon, as this guy who is picking up his guts from the floor; all of them will be dead in less than a minute. However these other four, are hurt but can still fight; they only have minor wounds in arms, legs and torso. If you aren´t careful they´re gonna stab you in the back"

The camera moves to Mulan´s disappointed face.

**The heavier Claymore gains the edge over the Jian and thus this test goes to princess Merida.**

**But more are still to come!**

Fa Mulan: "I wasn´t focused, I tried to make it faster than her so I didn´t go for the kill in every strike. It won´t happen again" She states.

Merida DunBroch: "Wot can aye say? Aye knew this would happen before et began, that butter knife didn´t stood a chance against mine sword"

**Stay tuned in deadliest warrior for the upcoming precision match.**

Both Merida and Mulan are seen holding their bows and reading their shots.

**Two princesses, four tests left. Who will bedeadliest? **


	4. Chapter 4

**We are back to deadliest warrior! With the bow and arrow test coming next our contenders ready their weapons.**

The test ground is now a series of targets several distances away.

Geoff: "Well girls this is what we´re gonna do, both of you have 20 arrows and those targets" he points at the different circles in the distance "Award points depending on how far they are and where do you hit them. You have one minute to score as many points as you can"

Both warrior place themselves over the line where they will be shooting from and remain ready for the signal.

Mulan´s face is the look of pure determination while Merida smiles confident.

"Three…two…one…go!" Both make a move for their arrows, pull back and let go as fast as they can, once, twice, three, four times, their quivers slowly become empty as the targets are pinned by dozens of sharp points.

"Ok TIME´S UP!" An alarm sounds as does Geoff´s voice.

"Let´s see. Mulan, you are down to 5 arrows; that means you fired 15 in 1 minute or 1 each four seconds but Merida…you´re out of arrows! At least 1 each three seconds if you didn´t stopped firing before the alarm rang. That second could really make a difference if it comes to a quick draw. Now let´s see your targets shall we?"

"What do we have here Armand?" Doctor Armand Dorian has been examining the targets and taking careful notes on each warriors score.

Armand: "Geoff…I can´t believe this! Mulan hit 13 out of 15 bull's-eyes, with her other two arrows being a 9 and an 8. She scored 147 points and 18, 25, 50, 70 and 90 meters. She could crush in the Olympics. But…and this is a VERY big BUT…take a look at Merida´s numbers. Twenty perfect bull's-eyes, in 5 of which she actually split her previous arrow in halve. She is faster, more accurate and has the edge in this test"

**What does Merida have to say about this victory?**

Merida: "Aye´ve been practicing with mine bow since I wos a wee lass, there was no way Mulan could beat me"

**The princess of DunBroch has gained the edge in two tests, but with hand to hand combat coming next, Mulan might level the scales.**

Both girls are standing in front of blue punching bags, a flashback of Mulan sparring Li Shang is played.

**Stay tuned to find out who is deadliest!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome back! Now with the hand to hand test. While both combatants are not above using blades and bows to help them fight, Merida and Mulan rely on their fists. In order to gauge the strength of our combatants, their strikes will be recorded for use in the simulator **

Both walk up to the test area and listen in as Geoff explains the test.

"Ladies," he said brightly. "What we have here is a standard 100lb punching bag to simulate your opponent. That blue patch is an impact meter, you are going to make three strikes on it and we are going to get a measure of how strong your strikes are." Mulan grinned at the chance to finally show what her training had accomplished.

"We´ll be testing three strikes. First strike will be a jab, then cross punch, and seeing your set of skills is so different you can use a personal strike." Both women nodded with their instructions.

"Merida, you are up first," Mack said. She walked over to the staging area and readied herself.

"Go ahead wee lass" Her hulk of a father shouted. Taking a cleansing breath, the redhead took up her fighting stance in front of the bag. Mulan crossed her arms, waiting to see what would happen Geoff readied his computer and gave the final countdown.

"3…2…1…FIGHT!" Geoff shouted. She instantly reacted and fired her left fist into the bag.

Quickly resetting, she brought her right fist across and impacted the patched area with a louder thud.

For her last attack Merida brought her right elbow against the bag, which swung back in its chains.

Geoff looked at the data on his screen.

"OK," he said after a moment. "These are good numbers Merida. Your jab measured 42psi and the right cross hit with 58psi, not bad." Mulan remained speechless. "The elbow strike was 71 psi" Merida smiled as she heard the results read aloud.

"These numbers are definitely impressive," Dr. Dorian began. "These are forces that I have seen world league female boxers deliver; they are mostly instant knockout punches."

"Mulan, it´s your turn" he said.

Without a word the girl walked up to her blue target.

"Ready?" Mack called.

Mulan nodded, raising her fists.

"3…2…1…HOSE EM'," Geoff shouted. Mulan threw a quick jab, then right cross to the patch. That sent the bag shaking at the bottom of the swing. For her signature strike she turned around in a 360 and brought her back heel up to the patch.

"Ok… The jab had 49psi, and the cross had 62psi. Your last kick measured 107psi"

"Merida´s got trouble, Mack," Dr. Dorian said. "I am always looking at these numbers from the medical perspective. The numbers that we are seeing from the punches are enough to cause contusions, lacerate the skin, and cause knockout shots. The kicks are very impressive. Those shots are backing enough to fracture ribs, cause internal injuries, and even fracture the skull."

Merida didn´t looked happy hearing that. "What I am most worried about is brain trauma from these kicks. They are strong enough to cause at minimum, a concussion, more likely we could see a hemorrhage and cranial bleeding from these kicks. So bottom line, Mulan hits harder, faster and with more technique, she has the edge here"

The other two hosts nod in agreement.

**For hand to hand combat, the edge goes to Mulan, the scales balance as the tests go 2 to 1. Coming up next in deadliest warrior, we´ll be testing the armors these warriors use, in what could be the turning point of this fight.**

A ballistic gel dummy is seen wearing armor identical to Mulan´s, Merida readies to fire her bow at it.

**Stay tuned!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Now for the final test before the x-factor evaluation our contestant's armors are put to the test.**

Geoff walks towards the both girls. "We only have one test missing girls and it´s the armor test. Now Merida, you don´t wear an armor and while that makes you faster and will show up in the x-factor evaluation, it also makes you more vulnerable; so this is basically a Mulan-only test. We have that dummy wearing standard Chinese army armor." A yellow ballistic gel human torso wrapped up in black armor is seen "First you will strike three times with your sword, in the torso and head. We´ll see how much damage you can do"

Merida prepares her weapon and waits for Geoff´s signal, honestly she is a bit bored with all this they call science, but still takes her place in front of the motion detector and many other machines designed to capture her every move.

"Ready in three…two…one…attack!" The first two strokes aim for the torso, slashing deeply into the gel, the third one goes to the skull. A deep strike that penetrates the helmet and leaves the sword attached into it, even after Merida removes her grip.

"OOOWWW!" The hosts gasp in heard in the background at this.

"Holey Moley Merida" Geoff jogs to the dummy and slowly removes the sword and armor "Hey Doc check this out!"

Armand slowly inspects each wound with a grin in his face. Finally he talks.

"Remember the last time we saw the Claymore in action. We had a 100% kill ratio, this time of the two wounds in the torso one went through the spleen, kidney, liver, and the guy will be dead in seconds. The other one is a flesh wound, maybe 2 inches deep, maybe a broken rib but not enough to kill, finally the one in the head, went across the skull and into the brain. So I guess we can say that Mulan´s armor isn´t sword proof. It can handle brushes and cuts but a straight hit will still kill you, either in the torso or the head"

**The claymore slices through the armor, but what about the arrows?**

Another dummy in a new armor is placed as a target; Merida stands ready with her bow and arrows.

"Ok, you know the drill girl, whenever you are ready"

The first arrow hits the torso, but it doesn´t seem to go to deep, the second hits the helmet, still not much penetration. Angered Merida aims carefully and the third arrow pierces the neck.

"Ok Geoff" Armand inspects the red spots in where the arrows hit "This armor DOES seem to be arrow proof. Actually I´m very impressed here, the first arrow barely penetrated at all, only a scratch in the chest. Now the second one got a little deeper, considering the force of the impact had a smaller area to spread, but still maybe a broken bone, some bleeding but not enough to incapacitate. Of course this third arrow shows that the armor has some soft spots, the jugular is pierced as well as the tracheae and he will bleed out or asphyxiate is less than a minute"

"Well, the edge in armor still goes to Mulan though, considering she is the only one actually WEARING armor" Geoff states.

"I know…I know"

**With only the X-factors evaluation remaining, will Mulan´s armor be the turning point of this battle? Find out when we return from commercials!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome back for the last part of Deadliest Warrior!**

**While the experts have formed their opinions, all of the hard data is turned over to Robert Daley and entered into the digital combat engine. Which will ultimately determine the winner and decide who is Deadliest Warrior. His team of engineers and historians have also completed their research on more than 100 X-Factors.**

"These X-Factors include Intimidation, Versatility, Logistics," Robert began. "All these play a part in who these women are and how they operate. We assign a numerical value from 1 to 100, with 100 being the ultimate warrior." Robert was joined by Mack, Dr. Dorian, and Geoff in his work area, and the final assessment began

"There are several things we considered here, battlefield tactics, tenacity, spontaneity, willingness to kill, and bravery"

"For battlefield tactics Mulan has the edge, she had to face several moments where plans were essential, everything had to be calculated and she made it through with flying colors. She gets a 91 while Merida gets a 78"

"In tenacity Merida gets it, not by much though, both of them encountered difficulties that most people would have just surrendered to. Merida wins because she actually had the conviction of changing her fate in the first place and then did all what was necessary to fix the….ehem bond, not that Mulan doesn´t have her stuff. So we are giving her a 97 against Mulan´s 95"

"Spontaneity, again for Mulan. Most of her plans were made in the midst of the moment, and worked out pretty well. You´ll have to ask Shan Yu for that. She gets 94 versus Merida who gets 73"

"Willingness to kill, we have a draw. Both of them would have killed their foes without a second thought, if it was a massive man or a massive bear makes little difference; however they won't hurt an innocent.. So we have an 80 for both"

"Bravery goes to Merida, by the skin of her teeth. She scores 96 against 95"

"So we got the weapons data in the sim, we've considered all the X-Factors," Geoff said. "Let's run the sim."

**The battle is about to start! Don´t touch that dial!**


	8. Chapter 8

**The final battle is underway! **

**To avoid the battle being won by one lucky strike the simulator will run the battle 1000 times, pitting Merida against Mulan. Who will be deadliest?**

"Hang on to your butts" Robert hit the "Enter" key and a familiar series of binary numbers flashed on the screen…

The orange sunset light shone over the green grass just outside DunBroch castle. The mighty stone walls stood ever defiant, reaching towards the sky.

Mulan, wearing her full armor and over her black horse, rode slowly towards the castle. She tenses up as she hears the sound of approaching hooves.

Her eyes meet with the sight of the red haired princess riding Angus over the bridge and towards her.

Mulan readies her sword and charges forward, ready to strike.

When in range Merida places an arrow over the string and lets go, the arrow flies and hits Mulan in the chest, throwing her of the horse.

She hits the ground with a thud and gets back up just as Merida dismounts and prepares her own sword.

Both lock sights, ready to strike, waiting for the other one to make a move. Mulan strikes first, with Merida blocking and counterattacking.

The Chinese soldier raises her sword in an attempt to parry but the heavier claymore throws the sword of her grip, it flies and lands away from her.

Mulan looks around, trying to find something to help her; finally she notices the deep woods nearby and runs for cover.

Merida grabs her bow and runs in pursuit, firing an arrow towards Mulan´s head, she falls as the arrow hits but she isn´t dead. The helmet has stopped the arrow.

Taking of her helmet Mulan hides in a nearby tree, Merida enters the woods, an arrow at the ready but she is nowhere to be seen.

Mulan jumps from behind and snaps Merida´s bow with a well-placed kick that follows on to connect with the Princess´s nose. Blood ushers and stains her face.

Merida lands a jab against Mulan, it gains her enough time to retreat and make a move for her sword. She takes it from the hilt and in one move slashes at Mulan that moves back in an attempt to evade. Blood begins to come from under the armor, it´s just a flesh wound.

Mulan makes a run for her sword but Merida gets there first, she shakes her head, telling Mulan she won´t let her take hold of her weapon.

Merida attacks but the Claymore is also slow, Mulan dodges, sidesteps until she sees an opening and manages to land a fist into her face, the spinning around she brings her heel against the princess´s chin.

Merida flies backward and lands on her back, she lies there helpless, letting a small groan scape her lips.

Mulan slowly walks towards her, regretting what she is about to do.

She places one knee over Merida´s neck, while keeping the other on the ground. Her hand searches for the sword. Merida is slowly regaining consciousness and struggles to push Mulan off, but even pressing both her hands against her knee she is too heavy.

She then sees the sword and screams, in a scene reminiscent of when she thought her end was certain at Mor´du´s claws. But this time her scream won´t summon her mother to save her. She pushes of frantically but it´s futile.

She gasps when she feels the cold still cut her dress and slowly goes on through her belly; she can feel warm blood coming out.

As life escapes her body her struggle grows weaker, and when she exhales her final breath she becomes quite still, then the light goes out in her blue eyes, they become only glassy orbs; sprinkled with the orange light of the sundown they can´t see.

Mulan removes her knee from her fallen foe and what she sees she cannot believe, a blue figure, Merida´s figure, floating out of her body. Her soul…it takes the form of a blue, tiny light, before disappearing with a sound similar to a whisper.

Mulan cups her hands together and prays for her ancestors to receive Merida warmly.

**Winner: Mulan**

**Mulan: 57% Merida: 43%**

**In a close match Mulan takes the edge with 570 kills against Merida´s 430.**

"When you look at this match-up," Robert began. "It all boiled down to the martial arts and armor. Both were close in their weapons and skills, even the x-factors. But those two little things really changed the outcome"

**Merida: Claymore 152 kills, Bow and Arrow 274, Boxing 4 kills.**

**Mulan: Jian 294 kills, Bow and Arrow 20, martial arts 256 kills.**

"What really surprises me here is that even though the Jian was outdone by the claymore, it still got more kills. Possibly because Merida preferred to use her long range weapons, and that was her undoing, considering that Mulan combat skills accounted for almost half of her total kills"

**That was all in tonight´s Deadliest warrior. But tune in next week for another savage episode of carnage and blood.**


End file.
